


Reward

by MDrop



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 22:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDrop/pseuds/MDrop
Summary: Hawke really likes blondes.





	Reward

Hawke liked humor, any kind - stupid, sophisticated, dry, dark, he’d pull a joke any chance he could get, even if it was on inappropriate time.  
Some of his companions disliked it, the rest loved it but to be fair, they all tolerated him all the same.

He used that ‘skill’ to get out of situations, though, a big portion of the time it didn’t really help, it even made things worse, but he was still pretty proud with what he could pull out of his sleeve...or his ass. 

Yes, he rather not take things seriously and dwell into petty details but see the bigger picture and make most out of it 

He liked to do the exact opposite of what others expect of him, a rebel, you could say, or a really stubborn man. 

He liked to gamble, not with money but with how things will roll down whenever they get a new mission, he’ll engage it with a simple civilized or uncivilized debate that usually led to a fight, on which Varric was a very good participant, though the rest asked him to shut up, which only encouraged him to continue.

some will call him reckless...which he also liked. 

He also liked blondes 

A lot. 

So when he met Anders, he knew for sure he’d end up in bed with him, even when it was clear as day that the man was insane, and the kind of insane that will get him killed, and Varric never missed the chance to remind him that , he still flirted shamelessly with the blonde whenever he could

Anders was pretty easy to pursue, especially when he said what the other wanted to hear, not that he agreed to Justice or any of Anders’s extreme point of view, but at times he did find himself enjoying the other’s company.  
Somehow it went down to him having a relationship with the mage, one that he wasn’t sure had a future...or a present, as Anders hasn’t been the sharing type lately, in conversation nor in bed

So to kill his boredom and sexual frustration he took up as many missions as he could, and just to spite Anders, he helped the Templars as well

So this is how he found himself in Meredith’s empty office, coming in to report to her about the mission of the three mages that escaped the circle; He managed to hunt them down, two of them he actually had to kill because they were bat shit crazy, and the third one was a horny child that wasn’t hard to convince that losing his virginity does not equal to losing his head, and he was led back to the circle. 

“Great” he muttered under his breath as he walked into an empty office, the thought of coming by again later or tomorrow was not appealing, waste of precious time he could use doing something else.

Alone in the most important office in the Templar order, he couldn’t help but scan around the room, which wasn’t fancy, he’d expected the knight-commander to be spending her time in a luxurious office judging by the way she carried herself with that golden crown on her head.

He came up close to the sturdy wooden table and circled it to have a better look at the papers next to the knight-commander’s chair.  
Force of.an habit, his fingers started to touch the the papers of information, he was rude he knew that but they were the ones that let him run around here unwatched, it’s their fault really 

Looking up as the heard a gasp from the door, which he did not even bothered to close while he snooped, the figure making Hawke’s lips slowly stretch into a feline smile as his eyes locked with surprised hazels 

“Cullen” he didn’t know how the name came up to him so easily, he barely interacted with the other, which was a shame.  
He scolded himself, how could he forget about this man? His eyes roamed the other from head to toe, it’s the first time he’d seen the man without his ridiculous Templar armor, which made him appear much smaller.  
Blond hair damp and pulled back as usual, he was well built but lean, he had a pretty face but dark circles under his eyes, giving away how poorly the man slept, maybe he could help with that. 

“Ha-Hawke” Cullen stuttered in surprise, the last person he expected to see in Meredith’s office. No one but himself were authorized to enter while the knight-commander was away, but there was Hawke, in all his glory “what are you doing here?” His voice held a scolding tone, he shut the door quietly behind him to prevent any attention they clearly did not need as the champion, a mage, was standing alone in the knight-commander’s office, with access to whole of the information she possessed. 

The blond walked up to the table, frowning at the smug expression on the other’s face “that’s not cute, Hawke” he hissed “what are you doing here?” He demanded 

“relax, curly” Hawke said as he raised his hands up to express surrender, smirking as Cullen twitched at the nickname, he put his hands flat on the table to lean over and closer to the blond “I came here to give the knight-commander some good news” he assured him “she’d be glad” he said with a smug smile as he studied Cullen’s face

Knitting his eyebrows as he looked into Hawke’s mesmerizing blue eyes “I...” he cleared his throat “the three mages she sent you to locate” actually ‘hunt’, but he was not going to say that out loud.  
Taking control over his stuttering, trying to focus and not be so star struck, the least he could do is to portrait himself to the champion as a somewhat intelligent man, not a stuttering fool.

Cullen placed his reports on Meredith’s table, dropping his gaze down as he felt like he was staring at the other man for too long to be comfortable, cheeks reddening a bit as he shuffled with the papers to seem distracted “I’ll let her know” he assured him “hand me the report” he said as he extended his hand to take the papers, shyly lifting his gaze to meet the other’s.

“That’s it?” Hawke raised an eyebrow and brushed his black hair away from his eyes “I do expect a reward, after all, I did encounter life threatening magic” 

Cullen knitted his eyebrows and nodded “of course, when the knight-comman-“ he cut himself off as Hawke lifted his hand up and frowned, he forgot how rude Hawke could get. 

“I want it now, Cullen” Hawke said lowly and slowly circled the table, eyeing the other man, making sure to trap the other in place with his gaze, he knew his eyes were his best feature, able to capture the attention of any person he desired.  
While keeping eye contact he made the blond circle in place as he made his way in front of the other, Cullen’s back facing the table “what can you give me?” He asked as he reached up to push back a blond lock that escaped the tight hairdo, his finger tips brushing the other’s cheek bone as he looked deep into light hazel. 

Cullen inhaled, slowly letting his arm fall to his side as he noticed he held it out all along like a fool, the scent of the other man was surprisingly pleasant and distracting, not that he thought he smelled bad but he never knew the other smelled...this good.  
“Hawke...” he tried to keep his voice steady, trapped in those mesmerizing blues and took a step back to get away, only to bump his quads against the heavy wooden table and curse as he lost a bit of balance, unable to keep steady and ending up sitting on the report covered table

The Champion was hinting on things that made Cullen doubt his sanity, Hawke could not be coming onto him, the man in front of him could have anyone, why would he want to waste his time over a tired, broken Templar? 

Cullen tried to suppress the crush he has developed over the other man for some time, whenever he met Hawke it felt like his body lit up from the inside out, his finger tips tingling from the urge to touch, his lips wet from the need to taste and his body warm in the desperation to feel.

But Cullen was not the only one infuriated with the man, his name was spoken around many men and women on Hightown and lowtown, it was sometimes driving him to the edge, reminding him how stupid he was to have these thoughts.

“Cullen” Hawke tried to snap the other back to reality as the other was deep in thought.  
When the blond did not respond still, he did the only thing he could think of, which is contact.

Taking one small step forward, his hips coming in contact with Cullen’s knees and forcing the other to spread his legs to let him step closer, and damn, how did the blond let him so easily, it made him groan lightly with surprise and pleasure.

The heat radiating from the blond’s strong inner thighs against his hips made the heat at the pit of his stomach to boil, leaning in and breathing the scent of soap on the other’s skin as he spoke, voice low from arousal “what will it be?” He whispered huskily.

**Author's Note:**

> After playing Dragon Age II I couldn’t resist!  
> Hope you like it so far :) let me know <3


End file.
